Stuck with You for the Holidays
by artiist1284
Summary: What better way to get into the Christmas Spirit then to spend the month of December with your new partner, writing a fluff piece on Christmas traditions? The Grinch AKA Lois Lane isn't drilled about the idea one bit! New editor Perry White is forcing her to partner with Clark Kent and spend the Holidays in Smallville, Kansas to cover all the red and green, light-up-festivities.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Almost that time again, Christmas is on the way. What better way to bring in the festivities then with our favorite duo, Clois. Set sometime in Season 8 after Bride, a little AU since the whole Davis thing with Chloe didn't happen. Chloe and Jimmy are happily married and Perry White is the new editor .

Will try to write one chapter a day or every few days until the 25th. Hope you guys Enjoy!

Own Nada, except this story idea.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **November 28th**

 **Metropolis**

It was only a few days after Thanksgiving but Mother Nature sure didn't get that memo. Nor did she seem to care, because outside making the lives of Metropolis' residents freezing and wet, were big, white, fluffy flakes pouring down all around. And, man, was it coming down...

Children laughed at the abundance of white stuff falling from the sky, allowing the playful battles of snowball fights among them. While horns honked loudly amidst delayed traffic, shovels clanked against concrete sidewalks filled to the brim with the powder and other adults grumbled, crunching about in the new fallen snow toward one destination or another. The bustling city covered in a glittery blanket of white.

The wintry scene unheeded by one hazel-eyed, chocolate hair beauty whose mind had better things to occupy it at the moment. A moment that wasn't coughing up `any chance of figuring out a good story to write a Pulitzer piece. To move one from the basement and impress the new Editor. Perry White.

"Why? Why?" Lois droned on, rubbing at her temples while eyes glared at the blank white screen of her computer. Where words to a grand story should be.

"Why, What?"

Lois looked up pointedly as Clark appeared from thin air like always, tossing his black top coat over his chair and settling down the cup carrier with two coffees on his desk. Blue eyes sparkling, boyish grin on face and black curls sprinkled with melting white flakes, no doubt from the downpour that wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"Why can't I get out of this basement?" Lois answered, more like whined, but Clark wasn't dumb enough to bring that to her attention. "I can't think of a single news line and it's not like the weather is cooperating any. Since this snow has been falling for days now, crime has seen it's all time low in Metropolis. Too cold to even do petty thefts."

"Lois, you should be happy that for once the city is actually a safe place to live." Clark teased, handing a cup of coffee her way.

She slumped back with a huff into her seat after accepting the cup from Clark's hand. "I'll be happy once bad guys grow a pair and get back to business so I can finally have something to write about."

He chuckled at Lois' dramatics, taking a seat at his own desk conjoined to hers. "It's not that bad and you don't mean that."

"I'm going to get fired!" Lois wailed, dropping her head back before snapping it back up and glaring at the chuckle sounding across from her.

Clark cleared his voice, amusement still played on his features as he tried to look serious. "You're overreacting."

"Do you not get it, Smallville? We're going to meet the new editor, Perry White, today and it's been days since my name has been on the byline of anything newsworthy."

He looked hesitantly away, pulling at the collar of his dress shirt, not going unnoticed by one quick set of hazel eyes. "Actually...I've already met him."

Lois sat straight up in her chair at that bit of info. "What? When?"

"Oh, quite a few years ago." Clark replied uneasily. "I kind of saved his life."

"Well looked who moved on up to teacher's pet!" Lois exasperated and then reached over and quickly snatched his golden name plate from his desk. "I swear I will burn this if you move out of the basement before I do."

"Hey, Lois, Clark." They both turned their heads to see Jimmy, apparently the editor's new gofer boy, standing next to their desk. "Mr White wants to see you now, Lois."

Distracted, Clark took back his name plate from Lois' hand receiving a glare before her face dropped in defeat. "Well, you might as well start packing up my desk, Smallville, I'm sure I'll be finishing when I come down."

Clark shook his head at her nonsense, a smirk on his lips as he surveyed the mess she called a "desk". "Humph, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

She cut her eyes hearing his mumbling as she rose to her feet then tearing her attention from the annoying farm boy.

"Well, Jimbo, lead the way."

Jimmy only laughed good naturedly at the two, his red head shaking side to side, mega watt smile, before assisting Lois to the new boss' office on higher floors.

At the door, bold white letters of the editors name and title along with the insignia of the Daily Planet's famous globe, the two stood. Jimmy seemed more spooked then her to step behind that door and enter the boss' lair. Lois put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder as he turned his head, fear and embarrassment she could read on his face.

"It's just, he's really been riding me all day. Every time I step into his office, he sends me on some stupid errand that isn't even my job." He jumped in to explain seeing the concern on her face and his face speedily changed realizing what he just said, but saying the next words truthfully too. "I mean don't get me wrong, he seems like a great guy...but come on, he had me fix his feet sauna machine. Said something about, 'It helps me deal with stress.'"

"Don't worry, Jimmy, you're secrets safe with me." Lois squared her shoulders, smoothing down her hand down the front of her dress suit. "I can see my way in."

She tapped a couple times on the frosted window before stepping inside. His chair was turned toward the wall of windows; a great view of the winter wonder land that Metropolis had become. The back of his chair and his slightly balding head facing her way.

"Mr White, Sir." Lois said as she made her way further inside the impressive room.

He swivled around in his chair, his face lighting up some seeing his soon to be star reporter...he had a feeling about this one. "Ah, yes Lane..."

Lois followed his movement looking behind herself as he tilted his head trying to peer around. "Where's that Olsen, kid? I got a real hankering for some Mexican food."

"Mr White, you wanted to see me?" Lois distracting the new editor before he could unleash on her cousin's poor husband again.

"Ah, yeah. Come in, come in." Perry waved her in, gesturing to the leather seats in front of his desk. "So, I've read your work."

"You read my work?" Lois said sounding more flattered then she should, her hand going to her chest as she smiled smugly.

"I'm the new editor, of a very successful news paper. I make it a habit to read all my reporters' work." Perry deadpanned in a gruff voice, his eyes relaying that should be obvious.

Her pride deflating as she came to that realization. "Oh, right. Of, course." She rolling her eyes at herself, feeling stupid, as she looked away at the red heating her cheeks.

"I gotta say out of all the would be Investigative Reporters at this print..."

"Mr White just let me say, I know I've been dry lately. But with the weather and all...Well, not that I'm saying I can't get a story because of..."

Perry held a hand up, bringing the rambles of her mouth to an end instantly. "Do you make it a habit of interrupting your boss?"

"Um...no, but..." Lois stumbled awkwardly, at a loss for words before steeling her eyes, remembering exactly who she was. "Mr White, I'm a damn good reporter. Despite the past few days...or weeks... well, doesn't exactly give credence but I've brought some top notch stories to the Daily Planet. Some that, due to biased opinions according to those who owned the Planet at the time, didn't make it to see the light of day. Would have in my..."

"Ha-Ha!" Perry clapped and snapped his fingers pointing at her as a huge smile widen on his face. "That's the fire I keep hearing about. See I got a feeling about you, kid. You have drive and passion for the story you take on, most reporters I've seen in this place just want something to stick their name too. Not you...but you need work, Lane."

"Excuse me?" Lane all but sputtered out about to give him an ear full and he saw it, holding his hand up for her to hold her tongue.

"I can tell spell check is your friend." He let out a hardy laugh, holding up a rough copy of her work in his hands as he stood and paced behind his desk. "There's greatness there, I can see it, I been in this game too long to not know when I see it. But you got to tap into that flowing well, inside, waiting for the taking. You've got a Pulitzer or two there. Hell, maybe even more."

Lois look taken back, of all the moments she should looked smug, she wasn't. She was touched, that someone could have such great faith in her. Well, Clark mentioned that more times then she could count, but he was a friend. Friends just said things like that. This was an editor, but not just any editor, this was _the_ Perry White.

"Thank you, Mr White." Lois said with gratitude.

He waved her off. "Perry's fine and don't thank me yet, Lane. I said you need work and I'm giving you a chance to prove to me and yourself what I already know. That's why I've got the perfect assignment...with the holidays and all coming up."

Lois did not like the sound of where this was heading, not one little bit. Her head began to shake before he could even begin to explain what exactly that entailed. Christmas was just weeks away and she so wasn't the person to do a fluff piece on said holiday. She wasn't a person who did fluff at all! Not well, anyway.

The Scrooge and Grinch combined didn't have anything on one Lois Joanne Lane when it came to Christmas. Don't get her wrong, the whole true meaning behind the season was just dandy. Baby Jesus being born, knowing he would grow up to be the savior of the whole world. She just couldn't admire one red-blue hero and not give props to another whose work was much greater then any in the scheme of things. Just to her, Christmas always seem, in the end, to be about the pretty things people found under the tree, then the great things already in their lives. Like family, friends...loved ones.

For Lois, she hadn't had a real Christmas since she was a little girl when her mom was still alive. There was Christmas cookies, and caroling around the tree while decorations were hung, and sneaking a peak downstairs in the middle of the night at the slightest noise that it may be Santa Clause. Later after her mom's death, all those beautiful traditions became her, miserably trying her best, to keep alive a dying memory. A twig or branch to decorate from wherever she and her sister Lucy where stationed at, with the many times the General just couldn't stay in one place. Lucy sniffling through carols, Lois pretending not to cry, as they used meaningless items around their temporary bunker to decorate the dried stick. The noise that woke them up in the middle of the night wasn't a jolly, fat, man in a red suite anymore. But the loud snoring of the General passed out after downing his sorrows in a whole bottle of whiskey. Christmas was always a hard time.

"I want you to write about Christmas Traditions." Perry said, breaking her from her revere into the pained past.

"Not gonna happen."

He tilted his head slightly, not sure his ears were working properly. "You wanna run that by me again?"

Lois cleared her throat, remembering her place. "With all due respect, Mr White, you want to take down Mobsters, an expose on the Red, Blue, Blur, bring down a multibillion dollar, corrupt, tycoon. I'm your girl...but seriously, a fluff piece?"

Perry chuckled inside at the sour expression on her face, he liked this one out of all the reporters he met so far. Well, maybe except for one other. She had spunk. She was going to be a handful, this one. He could see that right off the bat, but he also saw that's how she got the work done.

"Yes, seriously, a fluff piece..." He stood up tall, squaring wizened eyes at the fiery one. "I said you need work, Lane. Any wannabe with a pen and notepad can call themselves a reporter. Just like any nut with a computer can type out some words and call it an article. It takes a certain someone to take any ole' topic and turn it into greatness. And that boys and girls is how Pulitzers are born, not because of the topic but because of what great reporters can do with that topic."

He had her backed up into a corner, she knew he did, but she wasn't going to let him see that. No, all he saw was a flash of annoyance claiming the stubborn features of the young woman before him. "Unless, you're telling me you're not one of the great ones, as I thought?"

Lois' lips twisted up to the side in a smirk. "No, _Chief_ , that's not what I'm saying at all. I'll take the fluff piece and write the hell out of it."

After a pause, stunned by her bite and the nick she called him, knowing it was to annoy him. Perry pointed his fore-finger toward her. "Don't call me that...Besides, I'm going to give you some help on this, Kid. Knowing a hard edge army brat like yourself probably haven't experienced much in the way of good ole' American Christmas Cheer. You know with being shipped all over the world and what have you. I'm giving you a good ole' American boy to be your partner on this assignment..."

Lois squeezed her eyes shut, her face scrunched up in regret of what was to come. "Please! Please! Please, no!"

"And I can't think of any place more American than Smallville, Kansas. I've spent some time there in the past and where you'll be reporting from and if this wasn't a sign from the great one himself, we actually have a reporter from said town."

Right on cue, a knock sounded on the door before it opened. "You wanted to see me, Mr White?"

They turning their heads to see a bumbling, shy but tall and extremely handsome 6ft 3, black hair, blue eyes, once a upon a time farm boy. Lois took a gulp, finally allowing herself to _see_ her partner today that wasn't through a set of glaring eyes and the reason for regretting taking Perry up on his offer. Ever since one almost written in the stars kiss at the crash-bash wedding of the year, of her cousin Chloe and Jimmy Olsen. She began to keep a much needed distance from he who shall not be named.

Avoiding any and all investigations together, no free time together like they once did-late night rock band of White Snake songs when she was drunk out of her mind, he never seem bothered. No lunch breaks or dinner plans because they had nothing better else to do. It was just about food, anyway, eating nothing else...not like it was a date or anything. And if the company happen to be enjoyable, well, that was just a bonus. Not even so much as a text or phone call after she came back from her months long hiatus of playing Nurse with a wounded Jimmy and missing cousin.

The real reason for her leaving was maybe a little more selfish then wanting to help take care of her Cousin's injured husband, while said cousin couldn't. If she had to admit, which she has done countless times over and over again on many lonely nights, she just couldn't sit back and witness another debacle flop out between Lana and Clark. No matter how much in love they tried to convince themselves and others they were in. Lois' heart just couldn't take it. Not after she thought their might have been an inkling of something there for her from Clark. That for once he needed her...

Lois found herself nibbling on her bottom lip lost in thought before quickly squashing them away. The façade of annoyance rearing it's head back on her face.

"Smallville."

"Lois?" Clark questioned, surprised to see her still in the office. Well, he didn't see her come back to her desk, either, but he figured the way she's been keeping from him lately, it was just habit for her to stay away...from him.

Perry looked between his two reporters, an amusing smirk on his lips. The tension palpable, bouncing between the two. "Well, since everyone is all acquainted. Clark come in, meet your new partner."

Lois quickly turned in her chair to face their boss, fear in her throat. "Just for this story right?"

"See, I thought so too, but seeing the other pieces you guys dragged in together and the pieces you guy produced alone when competing against each other. Well, hell, I'll damn near would have to be a blind man to mess with a chemistry like that."

"Chemistry?" Lois and Clark said at the same time to one's amusement and the other's annoyance as Clark took the seat next to Lois. Whose glare seemed permanently glued to her eyes, she's been doing it all day to him.

Perry took his seat as well behind the grand expanse of his mahogany desk, his finger pointing from one to the other. "There something going on between you two?"

"Not in this lifetime." Lois smirked, folding her arms tightly against her chest.

Clark rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, though the brunette next to him still caught his words and cut her eyes to him "Apparently, not."

"Good. Good, because I wouldn't want a conflict of interest on this assignment. No emotions getting in the way of work and all." Perry warned in a fatherly voice, as he stared each one down. He knew something was there, whether they knew it, he could see, both were in denial. "Now, the first day of December is in three days, take that time to get through this storm and to Smallville, Kansas. I hear you have a home down there, Kent?"

"Yes, Sir." Clark nodded, his eyes turning toward Lois who was mocking him.

 _Teacher's Pet._ She mouthed to him with a fake grin, this time it was his turn to set steely set of blues her way.

"Good, no work expense needed for hotel rooms then. If you have the room Kent, I'm sure Lois wouldn't mind shaking up."

"Sure-"

"Lois minds, besides I have a cousin who lives in Smallville too. I can stay at the Talon with her and her husband." Lois interjected, it was bad enough she would have to endure a three hour long car ride with boy wonder. She wasn't staying under the same roof with him for almost a month during all of the festivities. She needed to kill what was left of those feelings she was, well, feeling that came from the night at Chloe's wedding. And distance and ignoring him was the only way that was going to happen.

How she was going to do that during this month? That was something she yet to figure out. Lois sighed heavily at that thought, her eye of their own accord glancing Clark's way, noticing a bit of disappointment crossing his chiseled face? Not, that just couldn't be right.

"Well, that's settled then, living arrangements are taking care. I want you guys to head out there by tomorrow morning. Roads should be cleared enough by then and gives you guys some time to pack tonight."

Perry's focus going solely to Lois. "You want out of the basement? Show me what you're made of, kid. I want the works, I want to feel like I'm right there with ya, joining in the Christmas cheer. Give me Jingle Bells, snow men, mistletoe, the whole kit and caboodle."

The editor rose to his fee, signaling he was done with his instructions as the two follow suit and headed to the door. They stopped to look back at the rough clearing of their boss' throat. "And Remember, this isn't a vacation. I want serious pieces of print from you two."

Lois didn't like the glint in the old man's eyes, like he was implying something about them. Lois looked up at Clark beside her as they were halted by the open door, his cheeks red as the implication didn't go unnoticed by him. Their eyes met and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his innocence before turning her brunt attention to the Daily Planet's new editor. She decided she liked him, but she wasn't going to let him know or make it easy for him.

"Yes, Sir... _Chief_." She said with a snarky reply, a taunting grin on her lips, before pushing the wall of steel in front of her out and shutting the door a little too roughly behind them.

"GREAT CEASAR'S GHOST, QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" A high blood-pressured boom rattled from behind the closed door.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for REading! Please let me know how you guys liked it or didn't like it lol Review!

Chapter 1: Sleigh Ride


	2. Chapter 1: Sleigh Ride

**A/N:** Aww Thank you guys for the reviews! Hope you Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Sleigh Ride

* * *

Lois listlessly tossed on the couch, for one, the damn thing was uncomfortable. She could sense somewhere in the universe the King of Plaid was grinning ear to ear at her discomfort. With the many times he had to endure such torture and sleep on the couch while she occupied his bed at the Kent farm.

Another, was the disturbing noises coming from the only bedroom in the small apartment. Open bedroom, she might add. Though a decorative curtain hung, giving the two love birds some privacy, it did nothing to stop the noises of giddy low chuckles, hushed whispers or soft smacking of lips while kissing. Or the moans, she so very much tried to ignore and not think about the going-ons in that room.

With a huff Lois grabbed a pack of tissues, yanking one out, ripping it into a couple pieces to ball up and shove into her ear drums. She laid back onto her pillow, ears stuffed, only to have one balled-up tissue fall out. In time to hear a string of not so innocent row of giggles.

Lois rolled her eyes at how sucky her day had gone...

 _Oh the weather outside is frightful_  
 _But the fire is so delightful_  
 _And since we've no place to go_  
 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..._

 _"Definitely got that part covered." Lois smirked about the falling snow that still didn't let up by morning as they headed out to Smallville. Her fingers briskly turning the knob on the radio until it clicked off. The first hour of hearing every Christmas Carol known to man play over repeatedly and hearing a too jolly Clark Kent, humming along was enough to just reconsider staying in the basement at the Daily Planet. She so didn't need to move on up this bad!_

 _"I'm beginning to think you're not a fan of this time of the year." Clark watched out the corner of his eye as Lois slumped back in her seat, arms folded over her chest, crossly._

 _She turned her head to the side toward him, a dropped look on her face. "Whatever, makes you say that?"_

 _He raised a brow, eyes leaving the road for a second to glance her way. "Lois, please, I know how happy you must be about being in this situation, but if you could keep your excitement to a minimum, I'd appreciate it."_

 _A small smile crept over her lips at the banter in his voice and threw a teasing look back at words once exchanged between them, years ago. "I'll try."_

 _Clark chuckled and reached up at the same time as Lois, their hands colliding at the knob on the radio. Heat rose in their cheeks at the brush of skin, a feeling of rightness at the touch. Lois first to quickly pull away and retreated to her corner with a little cough. Eyes darting from each other at the awkwardness these little momemts brought. But the feelings not being as uncomfortable as they would allow the other to believe._

 _Clark looked at her, sitting there watching the millions of flakes flutter to the ground from her window, before putting his eyes back to the road. There was so much unsaid between them, since Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. It was so hard to know where he stood with the out-spoken brunette._

 _"Sorry, I was-"_

 _She quickly turned in her seat facing him, with an accusing raised brow. "Were you seriously about to put the radio back on?" Not believing he could possibly want to listen to more of Rudolph, Frosty and St. Nick after the never ending car ride._

 _"We-Well...were you about to turn the radio back on?" He threw back at her, seeing her hand was at the radio too, but knowing she was only deflecting from what just happened between them. He knew she felt it too when their fingers touched...it couldn't be ignored. "And I was going to turn a different station on. I know the Grinch can only take so much Christmas cheer, with heart being three sizes too small and all."_

 _Her eyes cut at the wide brimming smile he had on his face. "For your 411, I was just about to turn back on your Christmas cheer, so you could choke on it. And despite what you're thinking, I dont hate this time of year."_

 _"Yea, I saw the joy when Mr White gave you the assignment and with me no less."_

 _"See thats where you got it wrong, Smallville, it wasn't the fact I have to write an article about Christmas thats got me so-"_

 _" Happy?...So it's me, then?" Clark cut in with a tease, giving her his charming Kent grin, the one that always made her stomach feel like it was fluttering like a crap load of butterflies got caught inside._

 _Her lips twisted up in a mix of a smile and smirk as her fist struck out to punch him in the shoulder for his jab with words. Effortlessly, he caught the punch before it landed it's mark, his strong fingers wrapped around her wrist, halting it in air._

 _Lois looked at his steel grip on her wrist, flames licking at the contact of skin and a feeling that dropped to the most lowest region between her thighs. She gulped and looked up to meet Clark's blues, captured by all the things they were telling her. Things she was too afraid to see, yet she couldn't move her hazels away from them. Her mouth went dry, feeling his thumb slightly rub over her skin. God, she wanted to moan, but didn't dare do so._

 _Clark was too far gone, memorized by the thorns on a rose, for which he didn't mind the spill of blood. It was such a small price to pay for such a beauty like one Lois Joanne Lane. The quick beat of her heart encouraging him on as he rubbed his fingers along the flesh of her wrist and couldn't help but feel this was the way it should always be. That he should be the only one to make her heart stutter inside her chest because, God knows, she was doing a heck of a job to his own._

 _All too soon the familiar nearness came, like they were two large planetary bodies, much too close in orbit for their not to be a gravitational pull, a force bringing the two heavenly bodies together...until, BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

 _Lois and Clark's head snapped to the front of the car where two blinding headlights and a blaring horn sounded, coming straight toward them! They drifted in the on coming lane with being so preoccupied with each other and straight into the path of a giant 18-wheeler that wasn't slowing down any._

 _"HOLY, SHIIIIIIIIT!" Lois screamed as she and Clark both reacted, grabbing onto the steering wheel for dear life and quickly turning the vehicle back onto the correct side of the road._

 _"Lois, let go!" Clark shouted, the jerk of the wheel being too much for the car to handle and with the roads being slippery from the constant fall, slid and began to fish tail into a spin._

 _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They screamed at the mercy of the spinning car like a top until it came to an unceremonious stop straight into the side of a very tall snow drift. Flinging Clark on top of Lois with the sudden force from the halt, pinning her down onto her seat. Lois bucked, slapping wildly at Clark once she was sure they were alive and ok as she tried to get him off._

 _"What are you doing?!" Lois seethed seeing where his hands happened to fall, on her clothed breasts, as he tried unsuccessfully to scramble off but having a hard time with her continued squirming movements. "Will you please get off of me?"_

 _"I would if you would just hold still!" Clark complained bumping into the radio on his retreat back to his seat, the knob turning full blast from the process and his elbow bumping into the controls on the driver side door._

 _Lois grabbed at her ears from the sudden start of the loud music, not prepared and unable to protect herself from the avalanche of snow that fell on her face as her passenger side window rolled down. She jumped up, letting out a loud gasp from the cold and shock of the packed snow falling on her head. Clark stifling a laugh, but the wide stretch of his lips showed his amusement as he reached over turning down the music._

 _Movement from the corner of their eyes caught their attention and they turned their heads to see a blown-up 12 foot Santa Clause, waving his hand side to side in merry greeting. Lois eyes in tight slits, staring death at the cheerful decoration as the song 'Santa Clause is Coming to Town' played on the radio..._

Lois puffed up at stray strands on her face, just her luck, almost dying mere days before Christmas. More sounds came from the room ripping her mind back to reality and eyes starring up at the white ceiling as flashes of red and green from the string of lights adorned around the living room twinkled on and off. Lois gave a slow glance around the room that looked like it came straight from the bowels of the jolly fat one, himself.

She gave a disgruntled groan as more unimaginables came from her cousin's bedroom. _Why am I here?_

At that moment the set ring for her notification played on her cell phone. Turning her head to look at it on the near coffee table before lazily reaching over to pick it up.

 **From: Clark**

 **You sure, you don't want to come over?**

 **Nice, big, quiet farm house :)...lol**

Right on que as if knowing her dilemma.

The corner of her mouth went up in a small smile, touched by the gesture. She sat up on her bottom, a quick glance toward the hung curtain before deciding it was time to leave right now before certain noises really got started. Slipping her feet into her Rudolf the red nose reindeer slippers, a gift from Chloe, with real light up red noses. Lois crept to the apartment door, softly closing it behind her, entering into the Talon before pushing the speed dial on her cell phone for the Boy Scout.

"Do you have 'Damsel in Distress' monitors in that big head of yours?" Lois said to his greeting of 'hello' when he picked up the line, stepping down the stairs of the now vacant Egyptian style coffee shop.

Clark chuckled, she could practically see his head shake in amusement. "Newlyweds finally getting to you?"

"You kidding me? Porn is a piece of fluff compared to those two." Lois smirked.

"Lois!" Clark warned in his tone of voice and in turn heard her amusing laugh coming from her end of the line.

"How soon can you be here to pick me up?" She asked, the smile never leaving her lips as her free hand idly wiped at the light dust covering the coffee counter.

"Come outside."

Lois brows knitted together at his words, her slipper feet taking her to the glass-doors entrance of the Talon. A bight smile stealing over her lips as she pushed open one of the doors to see her farm boy standing there in front of something she would never have expected. No, she expected his beaten down farm truck, but not this.

Wait. Did she just think of Clark as hers? Lois shook her head, quickly dispelling that line of thought.

"Of, course..." She said, trying not to sound so surprised as she stepped out into the clear night. The snow having finally stopped hours ago, allowing the Smallvillians to enjoy the serene Winter Wonderland and open night sky, dusted with the twinkling glow of stars.

"...A one horse...and an open sleigh."

Clark breath gushed out in a puff of cloud from his mouth with a small chuckle, looking boyishly handsome standing there with hands stuffed in his jean pockets and head down before looking back up. He shrugged his red-coat clad shoulders. "Well, I figured we could get started on that article with a Sleigh Ride."

"Of Course." Lois repeated with a teasing laugh and roll of her eyes, stepping up to her partner as he held a hand out for her to grab and step up in the the crimson red sleigh. The brown horse neighing and snorting puffs of smoke into the cold air, it's hoof stomping in the snow covered ground repeatedly, ready to get going.

"Nice PJs, by the way." Clark complemented as Lois took his hand, stepping into the small sleigh and sitting on the cushioned seat. His eyes roaming over her slight figure, admiring the red and green of her Grinch themed pajama top and bottoms. Or so he told himself it was just to admire her clothing. And chuckled inside at how the noses on her Rudolf slippers lit up in a red glow.

"It was either escape now or forever be scarred." Lois quipped as Clark stepped in, taking his seat close beside her and grabbing up the leather reigns in hand. "Chloe's idea of trying to get me into the Holiday Spirit...You should see the Mrs Claus nightie she wore to bed."

He let out a chocking-cough at that and bumped his shoulder into hers as she laughed. His hands lightly whipping the reigns against the horse, signaling the beast to move. The animal started a steady trot down the deserted snow covered streets of the small town toward the Kents' land and warm inviting yellow farm house. Most of Smallville's residents turned in for the night, houses dark inside but lit outside with the Christmassy glow of twinkling lights. Red and Green or other assortment of colors as snow men and Santa Clauses adorned some front lawns along with reindeers, while others displayed Candy Canes lined down drive ways.

It was beautiful and touched the heart deeply that one couldn't help but be filled with the love for this moment of the Holiday Season. All except one person, Clark thought sadly to himself. His attention going back to his partner beside him, who he noticed was shivering. "Sorry, I forgot how cold it was out here."

"Forgot? What are you from another planet, Smallville." Lois not seeing the knowing look he gave her way at how close her words actually were, shaking his head and smiling.

While the horse was in a slow trot, he reached into the hollow space under the seat pulling out a grey and white ambre fur blanket. Up and over to cover and tuck around them. Lois snuggled deep into the blanket, letting out a sigh from the warmth that collected from their combined body heat inside. More so from his then hers, his body always being so abnormally hot. The few times she was actually pressed against him. Not in that way.

Clark could still feel her shiver despite the thick blanket covering them and before he knew what he was doing, his hand close to her let go of the reign. He brought his arm up and then down around her body, flushing her close to his own. Lois swallowed hard watching the whole process that happen before she could even protest. Not like she was in a position too with feeling like she was going to freeze to death. It wasn't like he was putting the moves on her or anything. He was just trying to help her warm up...but then why did this feel so much more intimate then what was intended. Or so she tried to convince herself.

He felt her grow tense beside him, realizing why as his body reacted to her nearness. The press of her against him, the scent coming from her hair and skin with being so close. "Clark, are you sure it's ok for me to stay at the farm?"

She interrupted his senses on her body, feeling awkward and not knowing what else to say with being almost a second layer of skin on him.

"Wh-Why you ask?" Clark asked scolding himself for the slip of his tongue, making Lois smile some, knowing he was just as affected by her as she was from him.

"Oh, you know, I don't want to impose on anyone or anything." She replied trying to act indifferent to how pressed up they were to each other. Like the heat and hard planes of his body squished into her soft curves weren't reeking havoc on her mind

"Lo, you know you're welcome to the farm anytime. You're family." He answered a bit confused by her antsy behavior and wondering why she was being so difficult about staying at the farm. A home she never seemed to have trouble in just showing up unannounced many times before. "Besides Mom is going to be thrilled to see you, when she comes home in a couple days from D.C... She's really going to love having you here for Christmas."

He glanced straight down, seeing Lois nibbling nervously on her lips, facing forward. "And you really don't mind me being there and you having to take the couch again?"

"Mom won't be home for a few days more, so I'll be sleeping in her room til then." Clark corrected amused that she was worried about that when it never seemed an issue any other time.

Lois closed her eyes, steeling herself for the answer she, no doubt, would receive to her question. "And Lana?"

"Lana?" Clark furrowed his brows, so that's what was bothering her about coming over to the farm. All those months ago she left escorting Jimmy to the hospital, thinking that something became of him and Lana while she was gone. But why wouldn't she think that, after what happened?

They were finally at a point where they were coming to terms with certain budding emotions...well emotions that seemed to have been there from the start of it all. Hidden behind playful banter, sarcastic comments and feigned hatred toward each other. They working closely at the Planet and spending so much time on cases, as well as off time, together. Naturally things just got more serious and certain feeling just weren't staying hidden anymore.

He fully knew where things were going as they stood in front of each other, lost in one another like the only beings around, Lois' hand on his chest in the barn at the wedding. He knew fully well what was going to happened as she leaned in and he followed suit. Not only did he knew, he very much wanted it to happen. He was tired of tip toeing around feelings that were only growing everyday. It wasn't a phase like he tried to convince himself to believe.

Yet, it didn't happen, thanks to interruption and him stupidly pulling away from something that seemed so meant to be. Especially the fact that Lois seemed to want it as much as he did at that moment. How was he to know that Lana was going to show up after all that time of being away? He was in shock to say the least. Lana Lang appearing back in his life once again. There was so much to say. She wanted more. He didn't.

Clark still felt like kicking himself for not just kissing Lois, instead of allowing himself to be blindsided by his past. "She's not there."

"Visiting her aunt Nell?" Lois jumped in, feeling uncomfortable talking about the raven haired girl who claws seemed to run deep in the guy. "When is she coming back?"

"Lois, Lana's not coming back." Clark stated with what looked like to Lois as relief to her surprise, not an ounce of broken heartedness in his gaze. He didn't seem bothered at all by that statement. "Lana didn't stick around long after that night of Chloe's wedding."

He knowing his rejection toward her being the reason why, Lana skipped town once the whole Doomsday and Chloe fiasco was mended. She wanted to pick up the broken pieces she left behind, a little too late, because someone else had already done that while she was away. Clark looking down at the said person next to him, who he could feel and see visibly relax into his arm with his answer.

"Oh." Was her only reply before an instant change occurred and Clark could see his outspoken, pain in the side girl return to normal. His brow stitching at the notion of when did he start to put claim on one Lois Lane.

"Well, Smallville, not to go around that Merry-Go-Round again, but like I said there are plenty of other flavors to try in the world." Lois advised smugly in her usual manner.

"Yea, like maybe some wild cherry." He said knowingly with a teasing raise of his brow.

She cocked her own back at him, a smirk on her lips. "Cute."

"Glad, you finally noticed." He laughed as she punched him in the chest playfully, not like it hurt, and felt as her body snuggled closer into him. Now that the whole Lana ordeal was out and over with. Lois didn't feel so guilty about being in such an intimate position against him, not like it meant anything anyway; she was just cold, and laid her head back against his shoulder. Making herself comfortable, wrapped in his arm, a beaming smile on their lips, as she enjoyed the peaceful sleigh ride through the snow.

 _Dashing through the snow on a one horse open sleigh..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for Reading! Please leave a little something under the tree! Thanks!

Coming Soon! Chapter 2: Oh Christmas Tree


	3. Chapter 2: Oh, Christmas Tree!

**Chapter 2: Oh, Christmas Tree!**

* * *

"Knock! Knock!" Chloe called out stepping through the front door of the yellow farm house, dressed from head-to-toe like an Artic Eskimo. "I know you guys are home...Where's my run-away, Cousin!""

Brows scrunched together, puzzled by the lack of presence and noise from her favorite two people as she looked up the stairs toward the second floor and then glanced in the empty living room to her left before taking the small hall towards the kitchen. "Clark? Lois? Hello...Where are you guys?"

Clark heard as the front door closed, the noise stirring him some from his slumber to somewhere between consciousness and the throes of sleep. He snuggled his back deeper into the couch, usually sleeping on his stomach but there was something warm and heavy on his chest stopping that from happening. Not that the weight was uncomfortable, quite the contrary, the form and pressure on top of him was very pleasant indeed.

"Chloe's here." He spoke absently in a groggy voice to the thing wrapped snugly in his arms.

Lois turned her head on his shoulder with a sleepy sigh toward his face, hers trying to bury into his neck as she didn't want to wake and mumbled. "Chloe, go away."

A dopey smile grew widely on his face liking the idea, not realizing the position they were in as of their own accord his arms wrapped tighter around Lois' waist; who laid contently unaware on top of Clark's chest. Lois smiled too, while fingers lazily stroked at the neck of the person she laid upon, the up and down movement of his breathing lulling her into blissful rest.

"Chloe's here!" Her eyes shot open a second later at the familiar voice and their names calling out from the mouth of their guest that woke her up better then a bucket filled with ice and water. Eyes clearing and connecting with the sight below her, the hard thing she laid on wasn't in her dreams nor a bed like she expected to be in. The sleeping figure beneath her, off in La La Land, black curls falling into his closed eyes with a stupid smile on his kissable, full lips.

"Smallville?" She groaned, confusion ringing through her words.

Lois looked down knowing she couldn't see past his chest with being sprawled out on top the length of his body but she couldn't help but react violently to the hardness she felt pressing into her stomach. Praying it was the remote control to the television, hard and long between them. In horror and being caught off guard by his anatomy, her top half quickly raised up on her elbows, trying to spring off the slumbering Farm boy but his arms were locked securely around the curve of her hips.

"Clark!" she seethed, trying to get his attention and succeeded arousing him part way from sleep. She could tell he wasn't fully awake by the droop in his half-opened eyes and the sluggish smile on those lips that were just begging to be abused by another set. By hers preferably-Lois shook her head at the stray notion. He had to be sleeping because he would never willingly stare at her like she was just the greatest thing to be raked by his blues.

She didn't realize his hands were snaking up her body or realized his large fingers roamed into her wild waves, waterfall around her head. Suddenly he was pushing her down toward his face. "Lo." He whispered her nickname still lost in sleep, as his mouth puckered in the anticipated kiss to come, devouring the distance between them. Lois stared wide eyed at his mouth that was coming her way fast, only centimeters away, and did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"I'm not Lana." Her hand landed against his mouth harshly squishing his face away, bringing a stop to his advances. "Clark, wake up!"

"Lois?" He mumbled against her palm, eyes wide in shock to see the brunette not only in his dreams but on top of him foreal.

"Whoa, am I, interrupting something?" Chloe's amused voice and laughter caught the two's attention, their heads simultaneously whipping her way.

Their attention all too soon came back to each other and their intimate positions, his grip releasing from her body and Lois leaning on the edge of his body trying to escape from their embarrassing predicament.

"Lois, what are you doing to me?" Clark's voice rasped and holding too much accusation for Lois' liking if her knitted brows in anger, bumbling to the surface was any indication

"Why, you-" She didn't get to answer, leaning too far over, her body succumbed to the laws of gravity falling with a yelp and a thud to the wooden floor boards below.

"Did you just called out Lois in your sleep? And tried to kiss her?" Chloe cocked a brow up at her bestie in amusement, she could be pure evil she knew it but it was just too easy when it came to these two and their constant tip-toeing around certain feelings. Giggling at the pale look on Clark's face as he laid propped on his elbows on the couch after reacting to Lois smack down with mother earth.

"Oh, I'm just lovely down here, by the way, Cuz." Lois popped up on her bottom, hair flung in front of her face. "Just getting to know the floor better."

Clark stared in utter exasperation toward his blond friend, giving her a flash of annoyance before reaching down and grabbing Lois by the arms to help her to her feet. "Lois, are you ok?"

She smacked his hands away with a growl and huffed out between clamped teeth. "Maybe you should get your ears checked, Cuz, I'm sure the pink one is the only thing rummaging through the vast caverns of space in that big head."

"I didn't say Lana's name...I wasn't even thinking about Lana..." Clark felt quick to correct them, not knowing why the need to blurt out that bit of information, feeling hot all over in embarrassment. His eyes going from Chloe who stared back with a knowing grin and raised brow, down to Lois who was giving him a funny look back and couldn't quite meet his eyes. The red tint of embarrassment shading her cheeks as well at all the implications his answers held.

They both rose to their feet at the same time, Lois rubbing her hands down the thighs of her jean-clad legs, clearing her throat loudly to break the unease of the moment. Her feet rushing her from the nearness to Clark to stand a few feet in front of her highly tickled-pink cousin, her arms folded over her chest tersely.

"This...This..." Lois at a lost for words in the first time of her existence, stumbling badly, her poor cousin seeing it and coming to her...well their rescue.

"Is perfectly innocent...just two friends falling asleep after watching a marathon of Christmas movies. It looks like." Chloe supplied after cocking her head to see the pile of holiday dvds on the coffee table.

"Exactly." Lois and Clark answered proudly of the explanation, eyes turning to each other in glares for speaking at the same time.

Clark slipped one hand into his back pocket, pointing his other at Chloe, his tongue also a bit tied up as he tried to speak. "S-So, Chloe, what brings you around?"

Lois took the opportunity to snake away from the two and into the kitchen to brew some coffee. It was so needed and now.

"Well, I did come to see where my flighty cousin went Awol." Chloe quipped, glancing over her shoulder to Lois in the kitchen busy with the dynamics of brewing a pot of the liquid gold and feigned a smile in return to her baby cousin. _And I knew it...of course it would be here._

Before her silver-green eyes went back to her tall alien friend.

"And to ask how the paper assignment is coming along? Jimmy told me about Perry White being the new editor and making you guys partners."

Lois bemoaned at the thoughts of her pending article, the first draft due to Perry in less then twenty-four hours. "Well, farmer John is being all the Ghost of Christmas Present and showing me what the holidays are like in a small town."

The brunette rolled her eyes at her luck and poured herself a cup of coffee to savor the brew. "One horse sleigh ride last night...the start of a Christmas movie marathon until the wee hours of the morning and, oh joy, starting off today, we're getting a tree."

"It was your idea, Lois, to watch the movies last night." Clark corrected with a roll of his eyes in annoyance.

"Yea, hoping you would fall asleep and leave me alone..." Lois shot back defensively.

"More like so you could jump his bones." Chloe mumbled under her breath with a teasing grin, turning one person with super powered hearing all shades of red and earned a look of disbelief from him. While Lois not quite knowing what she said just gave her a piercing gaze, especially with the expression Clark tried badly to cover up when Lois' eyes went his way.

She shook her head dismissing the two before continuing on. "...I swear if I had to listen to him sing one more Christmas song or tell one more freaken Christmas fact. I was going to bind, gag and beat him-"

"Ok!" Clark interrupted, if only the floor would open up and swallow him whole. The red heat in his cheeks aflame a new at the images her words brought forth and the look Chloe was giving told she knew exactly the perverseness running amok in his mind. Lois face just said she thought he was freaken crazy, but that was nothing new.

"We should really get ready and head on out to pick out a tree soon. They're calling for more snow soon and we still need to get a start on that paper."

"Why don't we just skip the whole deck the halls, Fa La La La La bit and just start on my paper now?" Lois advised

" _Our_ paper, Lo. My career is on the line too." Clark returning the glare given. "Besides the paper will be better from written experience, not stuff we just make up. We need a tree anyway and to decorate the house for Mom's upcoming Christmas Eve party."

Lois dropped her head into her chest, groaning out her words. "Ugggh, Is this holiday over with yet!"

Chloe and Clark just smiled at her, shaking their heads.

* * *

Some time Later...

"Come on, Lois, the marathon shower isn't going to save you from the festivities." Clark happily sat next to Chloe on the cushioned seats, grabbing reins in hand.

At least she was excited about being in the sleigh, Lois on the other hand walked up to them with a slow roll to her eyes. "Didn't we have enough of turning Lois into a popscicle last night?"

"Come on Lo, it'll be fun!" Chloe squealed with delight, bouncing on the seat.

"Well at least the company is better this time." Lois threw at Clark who made a sour face at her comment.

"Didn't hear you complain last night while you practically glued yourself to me." He mumbled under his breath, but Lois caught the gist of it.

Chloe's jaw hung wide open in shock catching what he said looking from her best friend beside her to her cousin who sported the look of pure murder on her face.

"Hey! What the fu-" Leave it to Lois to find a way to resort him to almost using profanity. An evil, proud look on her face after the snowball she tossed against his head, splattered all over in a puff of powder.

She hopped in victoriously and took a seat beside the other side of her cousin, sandwiched in between, while glares of death from Clark's eyes looked straight ahead as his hands patted the powdery stuff off. Moralities of using his heat vision against the brunette running a mock in his head. His hands slapping the reins against the animal to start up it's trotting toward town, instead, figuring it was better than taking action on his thoughts.

"Oh, we should sing Jingle Bells!" Chloe spoke up feeling very much in the Christmas Spirit and trying to kill the tension from the two.

"Chlo, I love you, but I will shove your face in yellow snow right now if I hear one verse from any Christmas song."

Chloe cut her eyes at the girl beside her, she could give back just as good as she got when it came to mincing words. "Please, tell me, how did you manage to get on top of Clark last night?"

Ice laced the older cousin's eyes at the intimate question thrown at her and not one to back down from a challenge or fighting words. "Smallville, I did mention Chloe wearing a skimpy Mrs Clause outfit and a bunch of 'Oh, Jimmy right there!' as reason for rescue last night, right?"

He sputtered and choked, coughing violently at their words and the vision that reared into mind, loosing control of the horse who veered and jerked the carriage toward the shoulder of the road, skimming the huge pile of snow plowed on the side of the street. Causing the girls to scream hysterically at the rough ride and smack him repeatedly to get control of the beast pulling the sleigh.

"Ok, I got it!" Clark shouted at the assaults upon his body.

The cousins just looked at each other for a beat then laughed wildly at the mild mannered reporter who was just so innocent at times. Their sisterly banter forgotten in lieu of the near death experience of the moment. Clark and Chloe proceeded to sing Jingle Bells anyway in spite of Lois' empty threat, as it was. She giving up singing after badly mascaraing words to the song she thought she knew. Laid her head against the back seat in boredom and annoyance as her company went right on from one song to another to her dismay.

"Are we there yet?" Lois groaned, wanting to make good on her threat of smashing snow with pee in it, into someone's face.

"Almost, just a quick stop to drop me off."

"Wait, what? You're not going with us?" Lois asked, quickly righting herself up.

"I don't have to write an article, Lois. Besides I don't want to take away from your cuddle time with Clarkie." Chloe teased with a wicked flutter of her eyelashes toward her older cousin.

Lois only paused, starred at the younger cousin for a minute before jumping toward her with hands going straight for the blonde's throat. "Lois, you're choking me!"

"That's the whole point!" She seethed through clenched teeth.

Clark tried his best between fits of laughter to break up the bickering girls, who proceeded to smack, hit and kill each other with colorful words painting the air. His mediator tactics didn't work much as he was mostly laughing then trying to stop the two. It was never a dull moment, at least he could give them that.

"You little blonde bimbo! That's not even your real hair color admit it!"

"Wannabe plaid-loving, reporter!"

Lois inhaled sharply in surprise. "You take that back!"

"What? The fact that you secretly love plaid?" Evil grin displayed widely as her eyes quickly glanced toward a certain farm boy, who was the real subject of her sentence."Ollie told me all about the pep talk on the proch on my wed-"

"Ooooh!" Lois shrilled loudly, cutting off her words.

"What?" Clark asked curiously, his eyes darted to the two for a second before they were forced back to the road so they wouldn't crash again.

"Stay out of it!" They both snapped at him, before going back at it with each other.

"Lois, my hair! Really, what are we twelve?" Chloe cried and reached out to grab handfuls of Lois' much longer locks.

"Let go!"

"No, you let go!"

Clark rolled his eyes as the childish bickering started all over again and did the one thing he could only think of to cool down the situation. While the cousins were distracted with their fussing, and with a little help from his super speed, managed to gather and dump a really big pile of snow on the two who sucked in loudly, huge gasps of air. He looked quite pleased with himself and it did work, at the sound of chattering teeth. Lois and Chloe being too shocked and cold to gauge a reaction, just sat there like frozen ice-cycles.

"Here we are." Clark announced pulling back on the reins to bring the horse to a halt.

"Finally!" Lois sighed out in fake exasperation, a small smile tugging the corner of her lips.

Chloe gave her a dirty glare in her silver-green eyes, but her lips were smiling too as she stepped down from the sleigh. Chloe stopped in front of Jimmy dad's house and turned around to give her older cousin a bored look. "If you still wanted to stay at the Talon, I promised to keep it PG13 for the rest of the month."

Lois cocked her head, playful smirk on lips and hand on hip. "Nah, I think I'm scarred for life."

Before Chloe could retaliate, Lois tackled her with a bear hug, but slipping on ice, sending both girls to the snow covered ground. They laughed loudly as they fell into the soft, wet, powdery flakes.

"Later, Babes." Lois placing a huge kiss on her little cousin's cheek before quickly getting to her feet and getting back into the sleigh in a fit of laughter. At that moment Jimmy came out the front door and quickly walked over to his giggling wife on the ground, helping her to her feet.

"What is going on?" He asked with amusement as a still laughing Chloe just shook her head dismissing his question and waved goodbye to her older cousin and best friend as they started off to town.

"Hey, Jimbo!" Lois called, hands cupped around her mouth, facing backwards in the seat toward the newlyweds. "Nice Santa boxers, last night!"

Jimmy waved back, a dopey grin on his face not catching her words at first. "Thanks...Wait, what?!"

Clark grinned widely at her antics and reached up, grabbing her elbow to pull her down onto her bottom in the seat next to him. She seemed to be in a lot better spirit...and dare he say was she getting bit by all the Christmas Cheer? He could only hope so as she seemed free like a child again. At any rate, it was nice to see Lois getting into the swing of things, if only for the moment.

* * *

They'd been standing in the same position for five minutes, both with the same calculating expression. Hand on chin and head tilted to the side in the same direction as they surveyed the medium, full spruce the seller held out to them in display. After another minute they tilted their heads the other way as if trying to see it better from a different angle. Like that would finally make up their minds.

"Look, I'll give it to you for $45 dollars and I'll even tie it down to the sleigh for ya'." The bushy beard, chubby patron broke out the big guns, trying to get them to decide already so he could get around to selling to his other customers.

"You've got a deal!" Clark shook the man's hand good-naturedly, a wide grin on his face as if he actually scored a great deal.

"Sucker." Clark looked to the brunette beauty beside him when she made a rude noise in her throat, his face dropping with her response. "You know you could have just went into the hundred of acres of your backyard and chopped down a tree?"

"Lois, it's for a good cause, most of the money Manny makes he donates to the Smallville's orphanage. Besides, he's fallen on hard times and could use the money."

She didn't have any snarky comeback when it came to charity, so she just shrugged her shoulders instead. "I'm just saying."

Clark smiled nonetheless and shook his head at his always charming companion, when she stopped a few feet away silently admiring a small, dilapidated tree that instantly put one in mind of the sad tree from a Charlie Brown Christmas.

"Hey, Manny, I'll give you 5 bucks for this runt right here!" Lois called to the jolly Santa Clause-looking patron busy with the bustle of other customers.

"Make it 10 and you got yourself a tree!" He called back to the feisty but lovely brunette. He could tell the gentleman had his hands full with that one.

She could hear Clark snickering beside her at the dropped expression on her face and turned slit eyes toward him. "Think of the children, Lo."

"Fine...Children...Ha..." Lois mumbled under her breath and snatched up her prize from the ground with a humor filled Clark tagging along.

Soon with both trees secured on the sleigh, the two partners were on their way back to the Kent Farm to continue on with the Christmas traditions.

* * *

 **Oh, Christmas Tree! Part 2 coming soon.**


End file.
